


Keep Me Locked Inside

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a popular guy. He's also in the closet. Everyone knows Dean is gay. Everyone also hates him for it. One day they get locked in together. Confessions occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Locked Inside

The question is this: if Castiel had known that Dean was inside, would he have opened that door? He probably wouldn't have. But Castiel didn't know that Dean was inside, and so he made the decision to go into the classroom to get some notes he forgot in there last period. He didn't see Dean until he had shut the door behind him. Dean's eyes caught Castiel's. He was sitting on top of a desk with his legs crossed, a book on top of them. 

Castiel's immediate response was to go back out. He was frightened half to death. Not because he worried about his reputation - excuses could always be found. Not because Dean was gay - it had something to do with that, but no. He was frightened half to death because being stuck alone with Dean meant he would be confronted by his feelings. Castiel had been falling in love with Dean, the feeling slowly growing increasingly intense over the years, starting when he saw first saw Dean three years ago. 

"Castiel?" Dean mumbled, confused as Castiel's hand was reaching behind him to open the door again. He turned the door knob, but without the desired effect. A small click was to be heard. The door wouldn't open. 

"Oh," Dean said. Castiel looked at him in terror. "That happens sometimes, these old doors get stuck all the time. Someone's gonna get us out once the next period starts." Lunch had just started. There wouldn't be another class in in half an hour. 

"That's just great," Castiel mumbled. He went to sit on top of the desk next to Dean's, having no plans of standing around for half an hour. He repeatedly tapped the desk with his fingers. 

"Would you mind stopping that?" Dean asked, clearly annoyed. Castiel stopped. He'd been enough of a douche already. "Thanks." Dean was reading. Of course he was. Castiel was going to get his phone when he realized two things. 1) He could use his phone to call somebody and ask them to get the janitor to open the door. 2) His phone was in his backpack. In his locker. 

He awkwardly stared ahead for a few minutes until Dean put down his book. "I can't concentrate with you around," he said casually. As if he hadn't just made Castiel's heart beat it's way out of his chest. Castiel was distracting him. Sure, it could be because he was annoying or whatnot, but his tone didn't imply that. His tone hadn't implied anything. Nothing at all.

"How is that?" Castiel asked without thinking. Dean, suddenly nervous, stared down at his legs, lips sealed. Castiel smiled a little, his eyes lighting up with compassion. "Buddy?" He said. Dean looked up again. He had never seen Castiel's eyes light up that way. Like he actually, deeply cared. 

"I may," he begun. "I may find you slightly attractive," Dean resistantly admitted. 

Castiel wasn't really frightened anymore. He actually had a shot. He had no reason to be nervous now. "I may find you slightly attractive too, Dean." Dean's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't even known Castiel knew his name. Castiel stepped off the desk and sat down on the floor instead, pointing in front of him. Dean reluctantly sat down, arms wrapping around his legs like a shield. Castiel stared right into Dean's bright green eyes. Dean's heart was beating like crazy, the blood in his veins felt warm, butterflies were flying around in his stomach. 

"I though you played for the other team," Dean mumbled. 

"So did I," Castiel admitted. "Until I saw you." Dean felt light enough to float into space.

"You never talked to me," Dean mumbled. 

"Never had the nerves to," Castiel said as he moved a little closer. He put his hands on Dean's knees. 

"Cas," Dean said, his voice as weak as a whisper. Out of all the things Castiel had been called, Cas had never been one of them. He had been called a king and a genius and the hottest guy at school, yet Cas was his favorite. He patiently looked at Dean. 

"Please kiss me," Dean said, his voice barely audible.

Castiel didn't waste their time with a oral response. Instead, he got even closer. Dean let go of his legs and crossed them. Castiel didn't care to be settle and pretty much wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. He put his hands on the small of Dean's back. Dean shivered under the touch. And then, Castiel put his lips to Dean's. He was surprisingly careful, the touch beautifully gentle. His hands were slowly stroking Dean's back. Dean's hands ran through Castiel's messy hair. Dean pulled away pretty soon, before anything got too intense. Except for their feelings of course, both bodies controlled by pure happiness.

"Everything okay," Castiel asked. He took both of Dean's hands and squeezed them. Dean smiled. He was studying Castiel's face. His nose, somewhat wide but in no way too big. Just perfect, like those deep, blue eyes. Like the dark hair and the plump, very kissable lips. 

"Of course, Cas," he smiled. He leaned in to kiss him again, and their lips united. It quickly became increasingly intense. Dean's hands found their way into Cas's shirt, and Cas's hands were busy repeatedly running through Dean's silk soft hair. 

They didn't move much until the bell rang. Castiel carefully pulled away. He stroked Dean's cheekbone with his thumb, a wide smile on his face. "Damnit," they heard from outside the door. 

"Yeah," Dean replied. 

"It may take a little while to open it," the voice said back. 

"Fine by us," Castiel replied before kissing Dean once again.


End file.
